Hot Mess
by abaybay115
Summary: He dropped the bomb on her and her answer alters her relationship with her best friend.


**A/N: AAGGHH! Here's our story! Yay! My first Stand By Me fanfic!**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Jacey**

"Stop! Don't touch me there! This is my private square!" I shouted drunkenly at Teddy Duchamp. I pushed away a ginger blond curl away from my face, laughing all the while.

"Jacey! Shut up!" Chris Chambers yelled at me. He took another swig of his beer and looked at Makiela (Mikki) Caster, who was resting her head on his shoulder.

"I wasn't tryin' to touch you! You just had a bug on your boob!" Teddy shouted, ignoring Chris's begging and pleading, telling us to shut up. Gordie Lachance and Vern Tessio couldn't come with us to get drunk by the river because they couldn't sneak out. I guess their just too pussy.

"That's what they all say!" I sang in his face and fell down laughing. I've had about 4 beers so far, and I was real drunk. I looked at Mikki just to make sure she didn't pass out. I pushed a piece of her chocolate copper, shoulder length straight hair out of her face. I could see her moonlight color eyes. "Mikki? You awake?" I asked her.

"Yes..." She mumbled. Great, she's about to pass out.

"I think little Mik over here has had enough for tonight," I said. Chris picked her up in his arms.

"I'll carry her home," He said. I patted him on the shoulder.

"What a gentleman you are," I kissed him on the cheek. "Night!" I called over my shoulder to Chris as he started walking the other way with Mikki in his arms and Teddy right beside him.

"Bye sexy bitch!" Teddy shouted after me and I smiled. I kinda' have a crush on him. Too bad that I have Eyeball Chambers.

A breeze blew and I covered my arms with my hands. My legs and arms were always cold when a wind blew because all I ever wear during the summer are tank tops and denim shorts. You would never catch me in something else. Unless it's winter or when I'm going to bed. Tonight, I was wearing a blue tank-top with denim shorts with Chuck Taylor's. I sighed and pushed all my hair onto one shoulder and kept walking up the road. I have Caribbean aqua colored eyes. Everybody says their real pretty. I'm kinda' smart, but really dumb, if that makes any sense to you guys. I'm average height and all the guys love me! Well, that's what Mikki told me. I don't believe her.

I was staring off into space when a car pulled up next to me. I looked over at the car. "Great..." I mumbled to myself, but I kept walking. I heard car door slamming, followed by running footsteps and my shoulder was being yanked back by a big and warm hand.

"Eyeball's lookin' for ya'," Ace Merrill told me. I looked up at him. I really hate this guy, but he's pretty hot. He's such an asshole, but he's sweet when he wants to be... Which is like, _never_.

"Then he can come and get me himself." I told Ace and I yanked my shoulder from his grasp and started walking again when his hand fell on my waist and pulled me back. My mind went on alert.

_Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me,_ I thought frantically. The forcing and the touching... I don't like to talk about it. I've never told anybody but Mikki.

"You don't understand, he needs you right now," Ace told me. Vince Desjardins and Billy Tessio were standing right behind Ace, waiting for something bad to happen.

"Get your dirty hands off of me!" I looked down at his hands disgustedly and he quickly snatched his hand away. The guys have seen me when I'm mad, and they know how much it hurts.

"Okay, just cool it. Eyeball needs you," My head started pounding. Okay, I'm drunk. I need to go home right now.

"Okay, he can talk to me tomorrow. Right now, I need to sleep,"

"You can sleep with Eyeball..." Vince said and Billy and him snickered.

I scoffed and I started walking away when Ace touched my waist again and I almost broke his arm. "I really hate gettin' touched there! So could you please just stop!?" I shouted at him. I was getting pissed now. He backed off, putting his hands up in surrender.

"No, you don't know how important it is though!" Ace complained. I started walking again when he picked me up and slung me over his back. He started walking me back to his car. I kicked and screamed and hit his back but he just kept walking like this wasn't affecting him. I finally gave up and he gently put me in the passengers seat and quickly got into the drivers seat before I could jump out of the car.

"Just take me to see Eyeball. I wanna' get this over with. I'm so tired," I told Ace and he started the car and zoomed down the street.

I was looking out the window, which always made me tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Ace was shaking me awake. I tried not to smile. I didn't want to see Eyeball right now. I'm too tired.

"Kiss her! That'll get her up!" Vince said. I felt like slappin' him right then and there. I obviously didn't want to wake up, can't he see that?

"NO! Eyeball will have my ass if I kiss her, no matter how important this situation is," Ace said. _Good boy_, I thought in my mind. I wanted Ace to kiss me but at the same time I didn't because of Eyeball. When you're dating Eyeball, you can't really do anything without gettin' your ass kicked and another person's ass kicked.

"Alright, it was just a suggestion. Jeez, no need to bite my head off," Vince said. I could picture Ace giving him a face that said, "Just shut the fuck up and help me get her inside". And sure enough, I felt somebody pick me up and carry me into the house or where-ever we were going. I was gently placed on something soft and I heard Eyeball say sweetly, "Wake up, babe." And he kissed my cheek. I smirked and opened my eyes to find Eyeball's eager face staring at mine.

"I gotta' talk to you!" Eyeball said excitedly. I smiled. He sounds like a happy camper! Wonder what's on his mind.

"I'm here, so start talking," I said. My head was in his lap, and we were sitting on a coach in Vince's house. The TV was on and beer cans littered the floor, a couple of bras thrown all over the place.

"Well, I wanted to tell you tomorrow. At dinner or something. Not like this. In a place romantic. Like a resta_" Before Eyeball could finish, I cut him off.

"What is it?!" I asked, getting' really frustrated. I did not miss out on my sleeping time just because my boyfriend wanted to babble about random shit.

"Anyway. Jacey Leanne Wilson, will you marry me?" My mouth almost dropped to the floor.

"Uhm..."

* * *

**A/N: Like? Hate? Love? Obsessed? Review!  
**

**Mhmm... I don't think this one is good, but just review, please?  
**


End file.
